Kylo Ren
Ben Solo, later known as Kylo Ren, or Ren, is the anti-hero of the Star Wars sequel trilogy, appearing as the secondary antagonist of The Force Awakens, a major antagonist of'' The Last Jedi'' and he progressivly became the deuteragonist of The Rise of Skywalker. He is a dark Jedi warrior, and he was a top apprentice for Supreme Leader Snoke until betraying him and becoming the new supreme leader, after taking that position from General Hux. In the final moments of his life, Ren begins to change drastically and finds himself as a saviour of all worlds. Appearances ''The Force Awakens (2015) '''Capturing Poe' He at first appeared encountering Lor San Tekka, whom he had killed, and he imprisoned Poe Dameron, a talented X-wing pilot, thus asking him where the map to Luke is. However, he did not know the map was handed to BB-8, who has gone far away on the same planet. He then witnessed through using his power on Poe that the Resistance have the map, However, he saw Poe escaping with Finn, and had to report this to Hux. The Map Then, he asked General Hux to find the map for him, but Hux disagreed, reminding him that he has a higher rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called to Snoke, who questioned Hux about his plans to destroy the Resistance. Hux then stated that the weapon is ready for use, and exited the room with Snoke agreeing. Snoke told Kylo Ren that there had been an awakening. Kylo Ren was informed by Snoke that BB8 is found in The Millennium Falcon, owned by his father Han Solo. As Kylo Ren said "it means nothing to me", Snoke replied that even he is no challenge for such a strong Resistance awakening, and angrily stated that they shall see who's right. Vader's Mask Kylo then talked to Darth Vader's mask, promising not to fail again. Kylo and Rey Kylo Ren later went to operate the Resistance Base, and find it's location, so Hux would be able to complete his plans. He captured Rey in the middle of an operation, and took her to his room and tied her up on the couch. However, he tried to redeem himself through reading her thoughts. He told her there is nothing to worry about, and even took off his mask. He tried to discover the map, but the only thing he succeeded was in discovering Han. However, Rey didn't trust him, as she even used her own power of the force to prevent Kylo from reading her mind. Snoke called Kylo again and asked him angrily if the scavenger resisted him, as reported. Kylo Ren tried to protect Rey, by telling Snoke that he is stronger than her force powers. However, Hux interfered and stated that the fact he brought the girl foiled his plans, and that because of it, The Resistance may have got the map back already. When Kylo came back, he knew that Rey had escaped, and he chased her with some Stormtroopers. Killing Han Han later came with Rey and Finn to deactivate all generators in the base, so the base would explode and The First Order would no longer be threatening. Han spotted Kylo Ren, and called him by his old name "Ben". Kylo took off his mask, and almost managed redeeming himself, telling him he is torn to pieces, and that getting a promise by Han to set things straight. Kylo almost succeeded in giving his lightsaber to Han. However, due to corruption caused by Snoke and Hux, he killed Han, as the dark powers have developed in him even more. He thanked Han for that loving option, as Han cuddled him and fell off the bridge with his open arms. Kylo vs. Finn and Rey He then battled and defeated Finn, calling him a traitor. Then, he passed on to Rey, who couldn't stand him anymore and fought him with no mercy. During the battle, the Rebels demolished The Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator, causing a huge earthquake in the planet's super-weapon. In the middle of the battle, Kylo Ren asked Rey to trust him, and he was finally willing to redeem himself from any evil, and letting her defeat him. Ren was then even prepared to be killed by her, but a rift developed between them. Kylo Ren almost died, but he was rescued by Hux and taken to Snoke, as Snoke said that he would finish his training. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Helping Rey against Snoke Kylo Ren is called in by Snoke, who calls him "a child with a mask", and begins to doubt in Ren's capability. Kylo Ren then tries to prove himself, as he assists Hux during his attack on The Resistance. He is forced to use a TIE fighter and try to fire it's cannon on Leia. However, he does not manage to do that, because he remembers that Leia loves him. Hux however does try to kill Leia. Kylo Ren has secretly contacted Rey within visions which Snoke has organized. Rey and Kylo Ren however manage to bond through these conversations. In the first vision, Rey asks Ren why he killed Han Solo. He reveals that he still had feelings for his father. Kylo Ren asks Rey if she still thinks he is a monster, and Rey angrily replies that he is. Rey however later hears Ren's side of Luke's story, as he explains to her that Luke tried to kill him. Rey then manages to sense Kylo Ren's conflict. In the next vision, Rey and Kylo give each other hands, as they are now completely connected. Luke Skywalker however witnesses the vision, and rushes to tell Rey that Kylo Ren cannot be changed. Rey however believes he can change, as he is conflicted, and even calls Luke a traitor for "creating" Kylo Ren. Rey flies in a pod to save Kylo Ren from Snoke and help him redeem himself. The pod enters Snoke's ship, and Kylo Ren himself finds her, and takes her to Snoke. Kylo Ren's conflict is whether to listen to Rey or Snoke. Snoke reveals to both Rey and Kylo Ren that he has manipulated them both to get to Skywalker. Snoke tortures Rey and then orders Kylo Ren to kill her. Kylo Ren however kills Snoke instead, and fights his royal guards together with Rey. Seeking revenge on Skywalker Kylo Ren reveals that he cares for Rey, and asks her to join him and form a new order which can destroy the universe which Luke Skywalker tries to protect. Ren also reveals to Rey that her parents are nobodies who sold her for drinking money, and offered her to join the dark side, stating that she means something to him. Rey however resists. Kylo Ren and Rey both try to reach the sword by using their force powers, as the two then fly back, and the sword drops. Rey manages to escape, but Kylo Ren is left unconscious. Hux later enters the throne room, and is shocked when he realizes that Kylo Ren is no longer operating under his influence. Kylo Ren tells Hux that he is about to finish what Snoke had started. Hux at first disagrees, but Kylo Ren force chokes him. Kylo Ren is about to murder Hux, but Hux offers to team up with him, and together, they will rebuild The First Order, and out of fear he lets Ren become the new supreme leader. They command an attack on The Resistance, under Hux's strategy to break into a locked room where The Resistance are hiding. Hux is about to break through the door. As the troops and the giant mechanisms march forward, Luke Skywalker suddenly appears. Kylo Ren orders the troops to stop where they are. Under Ren's command, the troops start firing all of their munitions at Skywalker, but are quickly ordered by Hux to stop wasting their munitions. Kylo Ren then force-chokes Hux, leaving him unconscious. Ren exits his mechanism and faces Skywalker alone. He then tells Luke that by killing him, he will end the Jedi. Luke however explains to him that there will be a new Jedi order which will eventually defeat him and The First Order. Luke came especially to sacrifice himself in order to delay Hux's attack, on what remained of The Resistance. Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trying to save Rey After taking the position of the Supreme Leader, Ren goes to claim his Vader mask, but as he gets to the right location he finds a figure which appears to him from the shadows. It is no other than Emperor Palpatine. Kylo tries to kill Palpatine. However, Palpatine seemingly offers him to take his throne, just in order to use him and track Rey. Kylo Ren is worried about Rey and he lies to both Hux and Pryde that he wants to kill her, just so he could find her and save her by himself. Kylo Ren intends to save Rey from Palpatine (in secret) by finding her and revealing her she is a Palpatine. Ren however is forced to protect himself from Rey's wrath during the few times in which they encounter. Eventually, Rey enters Kylo's mothership and Ren tracks her. There, Kylo Ren manages to reveal Rey about her past. Rey refuses Ren's offer to join the dark side and escapes with Finn and Poe. It's revealed that Rey and Kylo are bound with each other as they are alter-egos both created by the force (both Palpatine and Skywalker) and that only together they can defeat The Emperor and bring the world to it's balance. Kylo Ren is then contacted by The Emperor who reminds him to kill Rey. Kylo however tries to save her from The Emperor, as he still cares for her. Approved Redemption As Kylo appears to Rey, she begins to angrily struggle with him. The two fight and Rey injures him but, heals his wounds (after sensing Leia's death) and she also told him that she would have taken his hand if he would have chosen the right path. Ren then sees a vision of Han Solo, who tells him that he is a better person now since he attempted to save the world and protect Rey. Kylo Ren then decides to move on, and he fully redeems himself and reveals his true colors as he is actually a rather good person, who tries to save the world in his own way rather than destroy it. He throws his dark lightsaber into the ocean and goes to prove Rey that he had changed. He goes to The Emperor's throne room in the Unknown Regions and starts battling his knights. At that point, Rey senses him. Realizing how much effort Ren put into saving her life and the world itself, she pretended to strike down The Emperor, but instead, she transferred her Jedi sword to Kylo. Rey and Kylo then confront Palpatine. However, the emperor of Sith then steals their connected powers and he knocks the two out. Kylo then wakes up and tries to stop The Emperor. However, Palpatine throws him into a massive pit of darkness. Ren however manages to escape and climb the pit. He then sees a lifeless Rey and sacrifices himself by kissing Rey and giving his own life to her body and soul. Personality As one side of him tries to fight darkness and know his family better, he is influenced by darkness as he has killed and betrayed his father Han Solo. He seems to love Han Solo, but not have the courage to stand up for him in front of Hux and Snoke. Even Adam Driver himself says that Kylo Ren is not a true villain, so that means Kylo has a very tragic, yet obsessive, personality overall. Gallery Kylo_Ren_Without_Mask.jpg Kylo-Ren-In-Star-Wars.jpg kylorenn.jpg Kyloren.jpg KyloRen77.jpg Category:Family Destroyers Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Murderers Category:Polite villains Category:Dark Jedi Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashed/Influenced Category:Minions Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Big bads Category:Delusional Category:Revenge seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Video game villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Protagonist villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Pre-Disney Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Traitors Category:Protective Category:Anti-heroes Category:Redeemed villains Category:Reformed Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villains Category:False antagonist Category:On and Off Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Dead Category:Those destroyed